


Sleepless Night II

by LadyValkyrie



Series: Nights not spent sleeping [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValkyrie/pseuds/LadyValkyrie
Summary: It took Thomas some time to regain his libido.In the very early hours one morning, he woke with his cock hard, for the first time in years. Thomas smiled to himself and snuck out of the communal bunk house to find some privacy.In which Thomas remembers the angst filled moments of his affair with James.





	Sleepless Night II

It took Thomas some time to regain his libido. 

 

At Bedlam, he tried to comfort himself a few times, however stopped when he was caught by one of the orderlies, and was beaten and thrust into the ice bath to cure him of his ‘unnatural’ urges. He gradually consigned James and Miranda to the deepest corner of his memories, as it brought him pain to think of them.

 

After he had been transported to the plantation he found that he slowly regained something of his old self. The sun tanned his skin, the work was good for his body, he was no longer subjected to any torturous treatments and  and he found his mind calming as he settled into his new life. He finally could remember James and Miranda without too much pain. But they were lost to him. 

 

In the very early hours one morning, he woke with his cock hard, for the first time in years. Thomas smiled to himself and snuck out of the communal bunk house to find some privacy. He tried to think of the happy memories of James, the lazy afternoons they spent together, the passionate nights; however his mind continued to return to times James refused to stay with him.

 

**

Thomas insisted that James attend one of his salons. James was reluctant of course; he hated making small talk unless it was about books or ships, and he had little patience for Thomas and Miranda’s more flakey friends. But Thomas insisted until his liaison-come-lover relented - Thomas beamed as he pulled James close and kissed his forehead.

 

At the salon, Thomas held court as he always had, he kept checking across the room to James who appeared to be holding his own in conversation. Miranda was radiant of course, and all in all the night was a success. In fact such as success, that Thomas found himself somewhat drunk, and he looked over at James who was a little red in the face and talking more loudly than was strictly necessary - it would appear that he too was three sheets to the wind.

 

As Miranda saw the last of the guests out, Thomas turned to James, smiling.

 

‘So, dearest, I see you survived the encounter.’ James grinned, and walked over to him, only slightly off balance.

 

‘Just about, my Lord, though I might have enjoyed myself a little too much.’ 

 

Thomas smiles, pulled him close, now that they were alone and started to rub James’ crotch.

 

James laughed, pushing himself into Thomas’ hand ‘Did you see Lord Elridge? After he’d gone to relive himself, he had his shirt sticking out of his breeches - he hadn’t buttoned himself properly. He was such a pretentious git that I didn’t want to tell him - he looked like he had a tiny white prick sticking out.’

 

By this stage they’re both giggling like school boys, and James pulled his own shirt through his breeches and is stumbling about mimicking Lord Eldridge. Thomas collapsed in a near-by chair; smiling up at James as he finds another bottle of wine and takes a swig, passing the bottle to Thomas who followed suit. 

 

James stopped laughing, and looked down at Thomas with a mischievous smirk and said ’So may I see your prick, my lord? To compare against Lord Eldrige’s…'

 

‘Oh are you trying to imply it is small and limp, Lieutenant?’ Thomas tried to look hurt, but he’d had too much to drink to maintain the pretence.

 

’Well let’s see then’ James sunk to his knees in front of Thomas, and undid his trousers, freeing Thomas’ rapidly hardening cock.

 

Thomas sighed as James went down on him, sucking and licking with enthusiasm, running his hand up Thomas’s length as he sucked at his balls. Thomas could feel himself getting close, he went to pull away to spare James the need to take his seed in his mouth, but James would not move as Thomas spilled down his throat.

 

James gave him a satisfied smile, and moved to lay on the rug in front of the fire place. Thomas went to join him, running his hand over James' face, tracing over his cheek bone and his lips.

 

‘So my dearest Lieutenant, what was the verdict?’

 

‘Oh my dearest Lord, your prick is far superior in every way.’ James started to stroke himself now, and Thomas reached to take over, stroking him rapidly until James came with a groan - and promptly lay back and went to sleep.

 

Thomas chuckled to himself, poor James would be rather under the weather come morning. Rather than disturb his sleeping beauty, Thomas fetched a cloth to clean up, and then drew a blanket over the two of them in front of the fire. 

 

It was the first time James had actually fallen asleep with Thomas. Their previous frantic coupling hadn’t lent itself to time to lay together afterwards, and James was always quick to get away lest they be caught. Thomas snuggled into James, and fell asleep himself.

 

Miranda came to wake them just before sunrise. 

 

‘Thomas, James, get up. The scullery maid will be in to set the fire soon, she can’t find you like this. Go to the bedroom, you won’t be bothered there.’

 

James lept up like a startled cat, colouring as he realised that he’d fallen asleep with Thomas, and with his cock hanging out no less.

 

‘I must go’ he said, as he sorted his clothing out and re-tied his hair. ‘I can’t cause you any embarrassment.’

 

‘James, it is fine, come to my room, you can hide behind the drapes on my bed if you’re that concerned.’ Thomas, still sitting on the floor, reached out for James, wanting him to stay.

 

James shook his head, kissed Miranda on the cheek, bent down to kiss Thomas briefly on the lips and left.

 

Thomas sighed, ‘Was he so flighty with you, darling Miranda?’

 

‘Oh yes Thomas. Our dear James has a rather strong sense of what he considers to be proper.’ She smiled sadly down at Thomas, and reached a hand out to help him to his feet and walked him to his bedroom.

 

**

Thomas had arranged to meet James for a drink at a tavern after he had finished at Parliament. 

 

James had laughed at the idea ‘Do you want to see where naval officers get drunk, my love?’

 

Thomas had chuckled in return ‘Of course, my dear, I want to know everything about you.’

 

‘Fine, fine, well there is a place that we can meet where you won’t be at too much danger of being robbed.’

 

On the appointed evening, Thomas approached said tavern and was somewhat taken aback to see James and another officer come flying through the door, rolling onto the street. James was snarling, punching the other officer in the face, and oh god, the man’s nose was broken and James had a cut above his eye and blood was running down his face.

 

Thomas ran over shouting, trying to be heard above the gathering crowd that was yelling to encourage the brawl. James landed one more punch, the man flopped, unconscious, and James finally looked up and his eyes went wide as he saw Thomas. He stopped got up and pushed through the crowd, away from Thomas and strode off into the evening.

 

Thomas went to follow him, running to catch up.

 

‘James, my god, are you alright? What happened?’ Thomas grabbed James’ elbow forcing him to face him.

 

‘It was a disagreement, Thomas, nothing more. Now, please I must go.’

 

‘No, you’re coming home with me. And you’re staying until you tell me what this was all about.’ James finally relented, though not before Thomas saw a flash of anger cross James’s face and he worried for the moment that he might have pushed James too far.

 

They walk in silence to Thomas’ house, where he sat James in the study and fetched water and brandy. Thomas started to clean the blood from James’ face and hands.

 

‘James, tell me what happened. You don’t just lose your temper like that, I’ve never seen you lose control before.’

 

James gave Thomas a strange look ‘I lose my temper frequently, Thomas. Tonight was no different.’ Thomas felt the anger pouring off him, he was still breathing heavily and struggling to regain control. 

 

‘Why?’ 

 

James looked away, unable to meet his eye. ‘He insulted you and Miranda, Thomas. He implied that I was trying to seek advancement by fucking your wife, and that given enough encouragement, I would spread my legs for you. I couldn’t let the insult stand. Particularly as it’s partially true, isn’t it? I don’t seek advancement through my relationship with you and Miranda, but eventually everyone will know that I’ve fucked Miranda, and I’ve let you fuck me and I’ve fucked you and we will be ruined.’

 

‘James, look at me.’ Thomas touched James’s shoulder. ‘The truth of our love is no one’s business but our own. But I’m flattered that you defended my honour.’ He could see the passion in James, saw the fury just below the surface.

 

Thomas took James’s bruised hands, and kissed his bloody knuckles ‘Thank you for standing up for me. No one has ever been prepared to fight for me before.’

 

James looked sad, and cupped his hands around Thomas’s jaw ‘I’ve told you before Thomas - you’re a good man and I am not afraid to defend you.’

 

They kissed, and finally James’ anger dissipated, as they retreated to Thomas’ bedroom. 

 

Thomas ran his hands over James chest, seeing some of the injuries from the fight. They undressed and started to slowly make love, Thomas spread his legs as James slipped an oiled finger into his entrance, preparing him, then two then three fingers. Thomas lay back and willingly took James, groaning as he eventually came across James stomach, and James cried out quietly as he came in Thomas.

 

As James dressed and prepared to leave, Thomas found himself decidedly confused about his lover. He was a paradox - one moment shy and quiet, and too afraid of scandal to allow himself to actually spend the night and sleept with Thomas, yet he could obviously turn in an instant and release his inner demon.

 

‘Stay with me. I don’t want you to go.’ Thomas said quietly, eyes pleading.

 

A thousand emotions crossed James’ face. ‘I can’t risk it. I’m sorry.’ And with those parting words, he left.

 

**

Thomas took his cock and stroked quickly - but it was no use. He went soft, and cursing, returned to his bed.

 

He went to the field the next morning as usual, labouring under the sun. There were whispers amongst the other prisoners that a new inmate had arrived. 

 

Thomas looked up to see the new man - and found that James was returned to him.


End file.
